The centrifugal electrospinning process has been a recent targeted approach for generating high output of nanofibers. Centrifugal electrospinning can produce fine fibers faster than conventional electrospinning. Centrifugal electrospinning may be described as a combination of centrifugal force spinning and electrospinning. Centrifugal electrospinning process may create a number of new design challenges that makes it even more complex than traditional electrospinning.